Arigato
by Sakura Ai-chan
Summary: "Arigato gozaimasu, untuk hari ini Gaara"


Arigato

'Apa Naruto yang lain pulang membawa sasuke?' barin Sakura, dia sedang memikirkan Naruto dan lain nya yang sedang mengejar Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan desa. "Sakura!" teriak Ino memanggil Sakura. "Eh Ino, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino, "Ada kabar baik, Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah kembali" jawab nya dengan gembira, "benarkah? Skarang mereka dimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi, "mereka sudah pulang ketempat masing-masing kecuali Naruto, dia di rawat di rumah sakit konoha" jawab Ino panjang lebar. "Ino terima kasih ya, aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu" kata Sakura Berterimakasih pada Ino.

Saat di rumah sakit konoha

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" kata Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto, "dia pergi." Kata Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sedih. "Apa!" kata Sakura saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, lalu Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamar tempat Naruto di rawat, "Naruto kau sudah kembali rupanya, eh kok ada Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari, kalian kapan datang ke konoha? Aku kok baru liat?" kata Sakura, dia menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan Naruto dan yang lain nya. "Sakura ada yang ingin ku katakan" kata Naruto "aku tahu kok Naruto, Sasuke tetap pergi ke tempat Orochimaru kan?" jawab Sakura yang masih menyembunyikan kesedihan nya pada Naruto dan yang lain. "Sakura maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bisa menempati janji ku," kata Naruto yang masih tertunduk, "tak apa-apa kok Naruto" kata Sakura dengan senyuman manis nya. 'Eh kok, aku jadi malu ya saat melihat Sakura tersenyum' batin Gaara karna pipi nya sudah memerah serentak Temari pun kaget dan langsung bertanya kepada Gaara, "kau kenapa Gaara? Wajah mu memerah Gaara" Tanya Temari pada Gaara yang wajah nya masih memerah. "Ah tidak aku tidah apa-apa kok" jawab Gaara. 'Dia semakin aneh saja' batin Temari. "Oh ya nanti aku tidak akan berdiam diri saja kalau kalian terluka atau diserang aku janji kaki dan tangan kalian pasti akan ku sembuhkan, pasti!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu mata nya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain nya.

Ruangan Hokage

Tok tok, terdengar suara ketukan pintu di ruangan nona Tsunade, "silahakan masuk" kata nona Tsunade dari dalam. "Permisi Tsunade-sama, tolong jadikan aku sebagai muridmu" kata Sakura meminta untuk menjadi murid nona Tsunade. 'Anak ini sepertinya berbakat' batin nona Tsunade, "aku dengar kau cukup berbakat, baiklah kau akan ku jadikan sebagai muridku" jawab nona Tsunade. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama" kata Sakura berteimakasih kepada nona Tsunade. "Tapi aku sedang banyak urusan jadi kau berlatih denganku besok lusa saja ya" kata nona Tsunade. "Baik!" jawab Sakura

Keesokan Harinya

'Eh itu Gaara dia ngapain sendirian disini?' batin Sakura saat melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk sendirian didekat air terjun. "Hai, Gaara" kata Sakura menyapa Gaara dengan lembut. "Oh, hai Sakura." Jawab Gaara dingin, "kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura. "Hanya bermain air, kau sendiri?"Gaara bailk bertanya, "hn.. hampir sama sepertimu" jawab Sakura. "Sakura." Panggil Gaara " iya Gaara kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, "ah tidak apa-apa" jawab Gaara. 'Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih mu itu, Sakura' batin Gaara. "Gaara, apa kau mau menemaniku latihan hari ini?" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara. "Baiklah" jawab nya singkat, entah kenapa hati Gaara merasa sangat senang dan Sakura pun begitu dia merasa sangat senang.

Saat Latihan

"Hosh hosh, Gaara udah yuk aku capek" kata Sakura, "baiklah, Sakura bagaimana kala kita pergi mencari makan dulu, kau pasti belum makan kan?" ajak Gaara pada Sakura yang masih kecapek-an, "iya sebenarnya aku belum makan tadi, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja?" ajak Sakura. "Hn, baiklah" jawab Gaara setuju.

Ichiraku

"Kak Ayame, aku beli ramennya dua, ya" kata Sakura pada Ayame. "Kenapa dua?" tanya Gaara, "lho, kan kamu juga makan, Gaara" jawab Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Aku tidak lapar." jawab Gaara datar. "oh" kata Sakura pelan, "kak Ayame apakah ramen yang satunya sudah dibuat?" tanya Sakura, "belum memang kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ayame, "ah yang satunya tidak jadi kak, maaf" kata Sakura dia merasa tidak enak karna mangatakan itu "kak Ayame tidak marah kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Ah tidak kok Sakura." Jawab Ayame, "ini ramen nya Sakura" kata Ayame seraya memberikan ramen pada Sakura."Terimakasih" kata Sakura. "Gaara, aku makan dulu ya" kata Sakura yang sedang mengambil sumpit nya.

setelah makan..

setelah itu mereka berdua jalan-jalan, dan Sakura mengajak Gaara ke suatu tempat yaitu di atas patung kepala hokage. Saat itu sudah sore jadi setelah itu mereka berniat untuk pulang tapi setelah mereka melihat sesuatu yang indah yaitu matahari terbenam. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam dan tibalah saatnya. "Gaara, itu indah sekali ya" kata Sakura sambil memerhatikan matahari yang sedang terbenam itu, "iya" kata Gaara singkat. 'Gaara terimakasih kau telah membuatku senang lagi' batin Sakura, "Sakura sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah malam" kata Gaara "baiklah" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Gaara terimakasih ya, kau sudah mengantarku sampai kerumah dan Arigato gozaimasu, untuk hari ini" kata Sakura, Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis (gak terlalu keliatan sih) dan langsung pergi.


End file.
